


How to Friendship

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but he also wants to be friends with him, crushes and friendships, he's a cinammon roll, married thiam, nolan has a small crush on gabe, nolan is five years old, nolan is thiam's adopted kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Nolan felt kind of dumb for not knowing how to make a friend. But watching Gabe everyday at the kindergarten, he really wants to have his dads' courage and walk up to him and just say 'hi'. No matter how much his heart beats faster everytime he looks at the dark haired kid.





	How to Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by laurel_snart who said "What about little Nolan having a crush in one of his schoolmates (Gabe)?"  
> Although it's not a full on crush, he does feel it and also wants to be his friend. I hope you like it, and don't worry, in the future I'm going to show just how much he's crushing on Gabe ;)

Nolan was currently at the kindergarten, sitting over one of the swings and watching all the kids playing around him. He was slowly swinging, his tiny hands holding the chains at his sides so he wouldn't fall from his seat. Some girls giggled at something and that was enough for him to look up and turn his attention to the three girls giggling over the plastic playhouse castle. He smiled a little as he saw them but then something else caught his attention. More like 'someone' else. Over the playground there were a couple of kids talking and laughing but there was one dark haired kid over the slide that stood out particularly.

Gabe.

He was a kid almost a year older than him and although they weren't 'friends' -they never hang out with the same kids or spoke if necessarily-, Nolan found himself staring at him most of the time. During class, at lunchtime, even when they were waiting for their parents to pick them up, his eyes would always find the older boy. His heart would start beating fast over his chest, his hands would feel sweaty and he would feel the need to speak up but was too shy to do it. He really didn't realize he was still staring until Gabe raised his head and met his eyes. The dark haired kid offered him a smile and waved at him and all Nolan could do was feel his face heaten and turn to look somewhere else. He doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast and his hands felt sweaty -again- but he was sure of something: he liked it when Gabe smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

After school ended, Liam picked Nolan up and drove them back home; Theo was out, so it was only the two of them. In the afternoon at the Dunbar-Raeken's house, Nolan was doing his homework on the dining table while Liam was at the phone, pushing some buttons from the printer. He was holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder, while he tried to make the printer work.

Unsuccessfully he sighs and talks to the telephone, "I'm telling you this thing won't print." he hears the person on the phone and rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, I pressed that button like a hundred times! You know, for a hot line you're not so hot." the kid looks back at him, watching Liam frown, "What... what is that in the background? _Are you watching Star Trek?!_ "

Nolan laughs softly, shaking his head and continues doing his homework. His mind was lost in thoughts, especially on a certain dark haired boy. On his soft hair. On his smile. His warm eyes. Everything. But what was this feeling he got every time he was near Gabe? Maybe he really wanted to be friends with him. He sure would be happy if Gabe accepted to be his friend!

Nolan heard the door opening and saw Theo entering the house, carrying two shopping bags over his arms. The older man looked at the two brunets as he closed the door behind him, approaching the living room and leaving his jacket on the couch. He patted Nolan's head with his free hand and nodded at Liam, who had his back at them. Nolan said something between _'he's talking to some hot line'_ and _'I think he's angry'_.

"Okay, fine! It's no use!" Liam finally said out loud, rolling his eyes, "...Yeah, I'm canceling." he puts a hand over his hip, "Yeah, well, same to you, jerk!" he hangs up, huffing in anger. He then hits the machine with his hand.

"This is why we can't have nice things."

Liam turns to his husband, eyes flashing golden for a moment before he huffs. "It's not my fault! It's theirs!"

Sighing, Theo approaches him, "Liam, sometimes I think that you don't have anything inside your head. Now come on," with both hands he grabs the brunet's head, "Let me see." he looks into Liam's ear, turning his body a little, "Hey, that picture on the wall is crooked." he says pointing at the wall.

The beta moans and pushes the man aside as the chimera chuckles. Liam crosses his arm in an attempt to look hurt and angry. He then uncrosses his arms and goes to the living room, flipping the cushions, "I know I shouldn't have cancelled and... call the guy a 'jerk', but I think what I did was the right thing. They couldn't help me with a simple thing, and I tried to reasoning with them. but-"

"You're wrong."

Liam stops what he's doing and glares at his partner in disbelief, whose arms where now crossed over his chest, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Nolan looks from Liam to Theo, homework forgotten. Still with his arms crossed, Theo repeats "I said you were wrong."

"I'm right and you know it, Theo. Why can't you ever admit it? If you can't admit that I'm right then you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Theo puts on his trademark smirk, "You're not right, and I'm definitely not sleeping on the couch." he said with a firm tone, looking at his partner who simply stares at him.

 

* * *

 

At the McCall house, Scott, Derek and Stiles were over the living room relaxing, just about to watch a movie with popcorn and waiting for the pizza to arrive when suddenly Malia ran downstairs, catching her breath as she talked,

"Guys, hurry! I don't know why but Lydia's going to make you do house chores! She's got jobs for everyone! Now it's too late for me, but save yourselves!"

And as if they had been told that hunters were after them, Scott, Stiles and Derek sprang up from the couch and ran scared towards the door, with Derek picking up Stiles bridal-style after he tripped over the couch, while Scott opened the door for them to leave. They were kind of panicking because they knew that the strawberry blonde woman would come downstairs any second. Once the door shuts, Malia rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle. Lydia comes downstairs with a big smile on her face.

"Did they fall for it?"

Malia crosses her arms, turning to her friend, "They do every time."

"I'll get the popcorn, you turn on the DVD." they both giggle and go separate ways. Girl's night was on.

 

* * *

 

Nolan spent all the afternoon thinking about the dark haired boy and the best way to become friends with him. He felt kind of dumb for not knowing how to make a friend. Should he ask his dads? They sure wouldn't laugh at him for asking something like that. He slowly went downstairs and to the kitchen; Liam was there, making a mug of coffee in his pajamas.

The beta caught the scent of his son and turned around with a soft smile, "Hey," he grabbed the sugar and poured some into the mug, "What's up, munchkin?"

"I, uh, I was wondering if..." god, he felt pathetic asking for help in a simple topic, "Um, if... If you're picking me up again tomorrow?" _'coward'_ he mentally kicked himself.

Liam stared at him, hearing the way his beautiful heart was beating inside his chest but decided not to pressure him. "Sure, buddy."

Nolan nodded and looked around the kitchen as the beta took a sip from his coffee, "And papa?"

Liam grinned, "You know where he is."

Nolan remembered what exactly had happened and decided to go to the living room. There was Theo on the couch, turning off the TV and putting the remote controller aside.

At seeing the kid approaching him, Theo grinned, "Hey, buddy." he patted the couch for his son to sit there. Nolan did. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes..." the kid answered looking down at his feet.

Theo noticed. "What is it? You usually like school, especially tomorrow since there's art class."

"Do you think I'm able to have friends?"

Theo stayed silent for a moment, a frown appearing over his face, "Why is that? Did someone told you some-

Nolan's eyes widen, "No, no! It's just that... there's a kid from my class and I really like him, but we're not really friends. But I want to be friends with him," he starts playing with the hem of his shirt, "but I'm afraid that he won't like to be my friend."

"Well, then he would be a fool for not being your friend." Nolan found himself smiling a little at that. "Don't worry about it; you should go and get some rest." he said kissing the kid's temple.

After getting up from the couch, Nolan said "Good night, papa." and went upstairs.

"G'night." Theo accommodated his pillow so he could lay his head above it. He was currently on the couch, wearing a grey tank shirt and dark knee-length shorts, a royal blue blanket wrapped around his body. He stirs on the couch, his eyes closed and his back at the stairs.

The lights over the kitchen went off, and Liam emerges from the kitchen with a mug of coffee, inhaling its aroma while looking at his partner, who had his back at him.

"I thought you said you weren't sleeping on the couch?" Liam said with a shit-eating grin as he went upstairs, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up, Liam."

 

* * *

 

The next day at kindergarten, Nolan was sitting over his seat at art class while the other kids were running around happily and using their hands to paint, although others were using brushes. Nolan was looking down at his painting, trying to paint a nice sun with his yellow colored brush when someone stood in front of him. He thought that it might be a kid asking for a color, so he raised his head but was surprised to see warm eyes looking back at him.

"Hi." Gabe said.

"H-hi!"

"You're... Nolan, right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm Gabe. I've seen you during lunch and you always eat alone. You're always alone. Wouldn't you like to be with your friends?"

"I, uh, I..." he muttered the last part, soft enough that the dark haired kid couldn't hear him.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"...I said I don't have any friends."

And that's when Nolan thought that Gabe would surely turn around and leave. A kid with no friends? Who would want to be near someone like that? He just sat there and waited for the hate to start but it never came; instead-

"Well, my mom says there's always a first time for everything."

With that said, Gabe held his hand out for the smaller kid. Nolan stared at the hand as he had just been offered a chocolate bar. He looked at the hand and at Gabe, back and forth.

"Really? Y-you want to be my friend?"

"Sure. Do you want to be my friend?"

Nolan nodded eagerly, which caused the other kid to chuckle. The warmed eyed kid turned to look over his shoulder before turning back at Nolan,

"You wanna paint together?"

"S-sure!"

Gabe held his hand again and Nolan took it as he took up. They two kids went to where the other kids were, painting over the big canvas the teacher had allowed them to paint. Gabe and Nolan submerged their hands in the paint and then started painting, smiling as they did it. Nolan spend all the class smiling and laughing everything his hand touched Gabe's and the colors mixed. He was glad that he had made not just a friend but a good friend.

 

_"The only way to have a friend is to be one." - Ralph Waldo Emerson._

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I hope you liked it!! If you would like to see anything else tell me!!


End file.
